


Inevitable

by Starlight_Daylight



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt knew it was inevitable. But does knowing what was going to happen, hurt any less? If it does, why does Kurt feel like dying now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

He knew it was inevitable. He knew that it’ll happen eventually. He knew. _He knew._ But that never stopped him from giving it a shot, giving them a shot. Can he blame him for something he’ll know will happen sooner or later? Kurt knew he was just setting himself up for a heartbreak. One thing’s for sure, knowing doesn’t make the hurt any less painful. It seemed that knowing the outcome made it hurt more because he was proven he was right, when he wants nothing but to be proven wrong.

Kurt slammed the door behind, not caring if the door were to hit Sebastian on the face. In fact, he hoped that Sebastian was following close enough for him to get hit by the door. He stormed into their shared room, flinging open his cupboard door, quickly removing his clothes and placing them on to the bed.

“Kurt, baby, what are you doing?” a voice asked from behind him, sounding slightly panicked.

Ignoring the question from the man he thought loved him, Kurt pulled out a luggage from under the bed, dumping as much clothes as he possibly can fit in it. Focusing the task on hand intensely distracted him from the pain that would come the moment he realises the reality of the situation. But right now, Kurt rather keep himself together and not make a fool out of himself anymore in front of _him_.

Once the luggage was full, Kurt promptly zipped it up before heading to the closet to grab a backpack to fit all of his facial product. He’ll worry about the creases in his clothes later. Right now, Kurt Hummel is not going to risk his nightly facial care for anything or anyone.

“Babe, I’m sorry. Please don’t go. Please, let’s talk this out,” the voice continued to beg as he followed Kurt around the room like a shadow. But for some reason. not making any physical attempts in stopping Kurt from actually leaving. Not sure if that’s a good thing or bad, Kurt decided to analyse the entire situation once he is away from everything.

Putting on the backpack and grabbing the luggage handle, Kurt surveyed the room one last time to see if there was any knick knacks of importance that can’t be retrieve later.

“Rachel or Brody will probably be picking up the rest of my stuff within this week,” Kurt stiffly said, finally acknowledging the latter, “if you don’t mind, you can just put my things out so that the collection process would be easier for them.“

"Babe..." Sebastian started, voice laced with hurt.

"And Sebastian,” Kurt halted his step, “don’t contact me anymore.”

Sebastian stared as the latter continued to walk off, out of the door, out of their home, out of his life.

* * *

_From: Sebastian_

_Babe, I’ll be late for dinner. Got held up at work. Sorry! :(_

Kurt stared at the dinner he prepared in front of him dejectedly before letting out a sigh as he put away the dishes he laid out. That was the third time this week Sebastian got held up at work and it was starting to feel that the latter was avoiding him. Not that Kurt can blame him though. He has been rather pushy on the topic of marriages and weddings these couple of weeks. He just has to begrudgingly accept that Sebastian is just not ready to get married, even though they've been together 4 years already. 

 _Maybe if I visit Bas at work with his favorite chocolate cake, that’ll get rid of the awkward air between us,_ Kurt mused as he tapped his lips thoughtfully.

* * *

Still refusing to breakdown, Kurt held his head high as he tried to hail down a cab, occasionally looking back to see if Sebastian chased after him. He didn’t _._ Of course he didn’t. Why would he? Since he has his _play thing_ now.  

After what seemed like hours to Kurt, when in reality it’s only been 15 minutes at most, when a cab finally stopped in front of him. Kurt quickly gave the direction to his old apartment that he shared with Rachel before leaning back into his seat, trying to get as comfortable as he can, seeing that the drive would take close to an hour, if there wasn’t any traffic.

But for some reason, his muscles were just as tense as it was 2 hours ago. 2 hours ago when Kurt saw the intern, _who Sebastian complains a lot about_ , on his knees. In between Sebastian’s legs. With Sebastian moaning appreciatively, tugging the latter’s hair in form of encouragement.

* * *

Exiting the elevator with a box holding his boyfriend’s favorite cake, Kurt couldn’t help but walk with a slight bounce, anticipating the look on Sebastian’s face when he sees him.

And what a look it was.

Kurt’s eyes darted back and forth in disbelief between Sebastian’s horrified face to the boy who quickly stood up when he heard a gasp that certainly didn’t belong to the man whose dick he was sucking.

“I see you’ve got important business to handle.” Kurt stated coldly, dropping the cake box on the floor before walking away, hastening his speed when he heard Sebastian calling out for him.

* * *

Kurt took a deep breath before giving the door in front of him a hard knock. He hasn't heard from Rachel ever since he moved out a year ago, to live with Sebastian. She was insistent that he was making a mistake, that he'll ruin his life if he were to move in with Sebastian, even though the couple were together for a solid three years with only one major breakup in their history. Sure that breakup lasted for a couple of months but that doesn't matter. Kurt held his breath as he heard Rachel called out that she was coming. She doesn't know he was here. She doesn't know what happened. Suddenly Kurt felt the urge to run away again, or throw up. Maybe he'll throw up while running away.

"Kurt?" Rachel asked, sounding slightly surprise and yet cautious at the same time when she opened the door and saw who it was, "what are you doing here?"

Kurt stared at Rachel, not knowing what to say, where to start. That was when it hit him. Sebastian cheated on him. He was here because Sebastian cheated on him, _with a fucking intern._ Sebastian Smythe, the guy he chose to give a chance and have a relationship with, cheated on him. The same guy whom he defended whenever friends and family expressed their concerns on their relationship. He had been so... so... _stupid._

"Kurt?" Rachel called out again, reaching out her hand to place it on Kurt's shoulder.

Snapping out from his train of thought, Kurt wheeled his suitcase in front of him, giving the smaller girl an awkward smile while shifting his weight rather uncomfortably. 

"You were right," his voice quivered, feeling his throat tightened, not because it pains him to admit that his best friend was right. It only made things more realer, voicing it out.

Kurt gave a halfhearted shrug as though things didn't matter, ignoring that tears were threatening to spill down his cheeks. Finally unable to hold everything in anymore, he let out a sob as he brought his hands to his face. 

"You were right and I'm so sorry Rachel," he choked out when he felt the girl wrapping her arms around him.

Instinctively, Kurt returned the hug and opted to bury his face into Rachel's shoulder. Rachel soothingly rubbed the latter's back, waiting for the sobbing to halt. When it does, Rachel pulled away and grabbed Kurt's face with both hands.

"Why don't we go inside and watch some horrible romantic comedies to cheer you up?" she offered, "I even have some cookies and some cheesecake ice-cream to stuff our face in!" 

Kurt let out a short laugh, nodding his head earnestly, "sounds like a plan."

Rachel gave Kurt a sad smile as she studied Kurt's face. Swoken red eyes, tear-stained cheeks, nose red. She gently rubbed Kurt's cheeks, "come on, you know where to find the DVDs in our apartment."

Kurt nodded once more and followed suite as Rachel entered the apartment, wheeling his suitcase behind him.

_I guess I'm home._

 


End file.
